Spontaneous Bad Luck
by fang-kid
Summary: Finally updated! Horohoro and Ren's misfortune being accidentaly together but it doesnt contain any Yaoi hints or whatsoever. Tnx 4 d reviews!. I suck at summary...
1. Kyou o Hajimaru

Konnichiwa! Minna… I am a newby and not a good typist so hontou ni gomen nasai. I just wrote this for fun and boredom. Please don't get mad at me and don't ask me when the characters seem to be odd and very weird at this fic. And please, bear w/ my grammar & spelling. I know it is so stupid and horrible even my title. If any typo or mistake found, please review . That would help me a lot, so domo Arigatou 4 reading

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except myself…

Spontaneous bad-lucks

Chapter 1: Mistaken Identity

Horo Horo was walking alone on the street fully satisfied on what he ate for his lunch recently.

Horo Horo: Nah, today is so relaxing no Pirikas whacking my head and no Rens nagging. (puts hands at the back of his head) Wonder what's Tamao doing by now...

He passed by a Chinese restaurant when he saw a robbery. Very curious he went inside when the robbers pointed guns on him….

Horo Horo: Do you think that should scare me? (smirks) (looks around and sees Ren sitting there calmly in his usual grumpy mood) Hey, it's Ren!!!

Ren: (hears Horo Horo's voice) So the idiot is here…

Horo Horo: Who are you calling idiot you grumpy sucker!!!! You should save this people instead of sitting around there!!!!!

Ren: Why should I??? Mind their own business, those flunkies were no match to me anyway, they are just a bunch of stupid weaklings…

Robber 1: Who's the weakling you…

The robber hasn't finished it's words when Horo Horo whacked them with his snowboard and fell unconscious. Ren stood up and grabbed the gun from the robber's hand.

Ren: Weaklings aren't deserved to live in this damned world looks down at the poor unconscious robber hm, aims the gun at the robbers' heads

Horo Horo: Yamero!!!! Baka!!! You shouldn't kill him!!!! What if you end up in jail!!!???

All they don't know is that someone outside saw this and contacted the police telling that there is a robbery occuring at the restaurant.

(Back at the restauranst)

Ren still holding the gun agreed 'somehow' to Horo Horo to let the people inside go out when the police came.

Cop 1: You're surrounded!

Cop 2: Put your firearms down and surrender!!

Horo Horo: Nah, see what we have done? We are the new heroes of downtown Tokyo!!! We have arrested the goons so no need to worry!!!

Ren: ………………………….

The someone outside that calld the police came inside w/ the cops and told them…

Someone: Yes!!! That's the 2 goons I saw!!! (points at Horo Horo & Ren) I saw that they whacked that 3 innocnet persons!!!! (points at the unconciuos robbers)

In short, the 2 were arrested. Ren was about to fight the cops when he was confronted by Horo Horo not to fight or else they would look more like goons.

(At the police station)

Cop 1: What's youre name?

Horo Horo: Horo Horo…

Cop 1: (forces oneself not to burst out laughing)

Horo Horo: What's wrong?!!!!! WHAT'S FUNNY ABOUT MY NAME!!!!!!

Cop 1: Well, nothing, you have such a weird name…..

(Hey, I am very lazy to type the other things that happened as long as they got arrested and jailed that's all…. Gomen)

(Inside the jail)

Horo Horo: I am so so so so hungry……

Ren: Shut up!!!! We should find a way out of here knocks the walls gently to see which way are the easiest way out

Horo Horo: But how am I supposed to think of a way out when my tummy is empty????

Ren: Just eat whatever you see there, but NOT ANYTHING THAT BELONGS TO ME!!!!!!!

Horo Horo: The only belongings that I have are my snowboard then those evil cops took them away from me how am I supposed to battle w/out them????!!!! Dammit!!!! (hits the wall)

Ren: Battle… You are such genius!!!! Yes!!! They havent got my Kwan-Dao!! (is that the word? Gomen if spelling is wrong) Yosha, ikoze!!! (hits the wall with that damned named weapon or whatever it is called)

The wall broke down easily that he didn't have to call Bason for that. They went out and sneaked out to the gate when they heard someone behind them say:

Guard: Hey, you 2 , what are you doing here???

Horo Horo: Uh, oh we're screwed!!!!

Ren: Shit! That bastard… (he and Horo Horo turned around slowly to face the guard)

Guard: Don't you know that this place isn't safe for kids??? Go out!!! This place is restricted!!!!! Shoo, shoo!!! (pushes Ren and Horo Horo out of the gate) Don't ever come back here!!!!

Horo & Ren: Sure!!!!!!! (walks out)

Guard: Bye and take care!!!!! (waves hands to the far away Horo & Ren)

(on the streets)

Ren: Such a dim-witted bastard, he didn't even noticed who we are…. (laughs) (using his usual laugh )

Horo Horo: MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (stopped laughing when sees a poster of them on the walls on the street)

Ren: What the hell is the problem??

Horo Horo: Look, (points at the posters) WE ARE FAMOUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ren: (looks at the pictures suspiciously and started to read the captions under their pictures) hmmm…

Horo Horo: (daydreams) I wonder if I would be rich and would have lots of food then will have lots of fans, not fan girls!!! And maybe Tamao would like me more and…

Horo Horo was cut off when Ren said:

Ren: Yes, we are indeed famous…

Horo Horo: So we should celebrate coz we would be a…

Ren: We shouldn't….

Horo Horo: Why???

Ren: We are totally famous not to the people but to the COPS!!!!! Cant you read what is written there? It says, "WANTED" you idiot….

Horo Horo: So what the hell should we gonna do now????

Ren: Better disguise…

Horo Horo: Disguise??? B- but how???

Ren: (smirks) Very easy.....

END OF CHAP 1

Notes: Yamero means stop

Does it suck?? Funny? Stupid? Nice or whatever? Please tell me… Review onegai……


	2. DenshaEkiKyou

Finally updated… I have been too lazy this past few weeks. You know how precious life is when you just slack the whole day. By now I haven't thought of something to type yet so this may still suck. Review please...

NOTE: The time Trey (I am tired of typing Horo Horo) met Ren in a Chuuka shokudou in chapter 1 was afternoon. The time they had went out of the jail was evening so time setting here is evening. And when they had rode in the train (read the story to know) was a minute before midnight. THIS IS NOT YAOI and whatever you read there doesnt mean any yaoi or whatsoever!! I HATE YAOI!!! Those that you will read below are not for Yaoi purposes but for humor purposes. Ok?

Xie Xie Ni for understanding and Piao Xing Ni for not unaderstanding. Dont know aht does that mean? research!!

DISCLAIMER: I dont own anything,

Chapter 2: "Densha-Eki Kyou"

Trey: Disguise?!! Where do you think we can get those things? We dont have any money...

Ren: Shut up! It is all your fault then you will complain!!

Trey: So you are blaming me!!! If you just didnt sit w/ your ass I didnt tried to whack those bastards!!! (pinches Ren's nose)

Ren: Let go of my nose dumb-ass!!! (pulls Trey's hands from his nose and kicks Trey's member)

Trey: Yaaaaaa-oooouuuuccchhhhhhh!!!!!!! You... bastard!!!! (kicks Ren's memeber)

Ren: Ooooooooo!!!!! Iiiitttaaaaaaiiiiiiii!!!!!

Trey: Now we're even (Ren gone) eh, where did he go?

Ren: (from behind) GO TO HELL!!!!! (attacks)

So they attacked each other while all people are looking. Another idiot called a police and the stupid cops rushed in. Unfortunetely, the cops recognized them.

Cop1: Ah! I know you!!! You are the 2 fugitives!!!!

Ren: Shit!!!

Trey: Run!!! (runs w/ Ren trailing behind)

Finally they had lost the cops but they are so tired. They have reached to a mall to cool themselves and the posters of foods there attracted them to eat ESPECIALLY TREY that almost ATE the POSTERS. So by now they decided to eat in a restaurant but will just escape after eating. Trey ordered lots of foods that made them very noticeable. But unfortunately, while escaping they got caught and got recognized again as the 2 famous "fugitives" so they are in the run. They passed at a department store and hid at the fitting rooms bringing some clothes they saw that they needed for disguise. Trey wore a girls clothe and luckily w/ a wig. Unluckily Ren doesnt want to wear a girl's cloth so he just changed his clothes into another but he wasnt wearing anything to conceal his face or hair so they got caught again and run and run and run. Finally while running they lost the cops. They saw a train station. (is that how is it called in english?) So they went in that god-damned named station.

NOTE: In some stations in Japan and Korea before you enter the main station where the train passes there is a wall maybe 4 feet tall w/ an opening at the end guarded by a guard (duh!) and people fall in line in that opening at the end to shou the ticket to the guard. You cannot enter w/out the ticket.

Trey: What now are we going to ride the train? We dont have money to buy that shit!!!

Ren: Ok, here is the plan... (whispers to Trey)

Trey: Are you sure that would work?

Ren: That would work as long as it wasnt decided by a dim-witted dumb-ass behind me...

Trey: Say what?

Ren: Just do it!

(Trey lines up w/ people going to the entrance Ren drops soemthing pretends and jumps behind that wall the guard saw this and ran over to Ren)

Guard: Hey!! Trying to sneak aye?

Ren: (gestures a "go in while the entrance was unguarded" on his face to Trey, Trey does what said) (now to the guard) No! I dropped something so I'm just getting it back! (pretends to be attempting to go back to where he was standing before)

Guard: (suspicious)

Ren: Look!!!! There is a man bringing a knife!!!!! (points to nowhere)

Guard: !!!!! (goes where Ren points, Ren escapes and goes to the main station where Trey is)

(At the main station)

Trey: At last!! We can go back to Funbari...

Ren:....

(back to the guard)

Guard: damn that brat!!! (getting bumped)

Cop1: Hey sorry!!!!! We are in a hurry! (runs)

Cop2: By the way, have you seen these 2 people? (describes Trey and Ren)

Guard: Hell yeah!!! They are the ones that sneaked in!!!

So the police and the guard teamed up to get Ren and Trey but unluckily for the police, they didnt got Trey and Ren because they had rode the train already. But Unlickily for them too because they didnt know that that train would lead them to a remote city from Tokyo. But unlickily again beacuase the ticket inspector is coming and they dont know what to do...

NOTE: They sat down at the most secluded part of the train, at the back.

Trey: Shit!! He's coming

Ren: No other way!!! (gulps and feels he likes to puke)

When the inspector came:

(Ren kisses Trey, yeah that's possible since Trey could be mistaken as a girl w/ his disguise)

Inspector: Oh gosh!!! (tries to cover eyes and runs away)

Trey & Ren: EEEEEEEWWWWWWEEEEEEEE ( pukes, spit, vomit, throw etc.)

They stared at each other for a while and finally laughs. They thought that life can be very stupid sometimes...

A few more minutes passed... The cool midnight breeze from the open window, the serene surroundings and the dust in their eyes... they had went to dreamland. But unfortunately they dont have an idea where the hell they would end up.....

End chap2

Yeah I know it is so stupid.... please review...


	3. Minna o shirase, futastu no shounen ga m...

Hisashiburi ne, minna! I have now updated 4 my 3rd chap and have just recently taken rest from the HELL my Chinese lessons give me. Tnx for d reviews and pls. review more because you dont know what kind of hell I am experiencing everytime I try to type english fics. So here's the 3rd chap...

Chapter3: Minna o shirase, futastu no shounen o mayotteiru.

(morning came) (at Jun's room)

Pai Long: Jun-sama!!! Jun-sama!!!!! Wake up!!!!!! Jun-sama!!!!!! (wakes Jun)

Jun: (pulls blanket over her body and sits up, rubbing her eyes) Pai long what is it?!!! Cant you see it so early in the morning?

Pai Long: Jun-sama THERE IS A BIG PROBLEM!!!

Jun: Why?!! (goes out of the bed)

Pai Long: Ren-sama is not yet home!!!

Jun: WHAT!!!! So where is otosama?

Pai Long: Dont ask about him... If I were to ask about him I would say DANGER!!!!!

(door opens)

En: JUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pai Long: Uh-oh...

(at the train)

Ren: (wakes up) Where am I? (looks around) STILL IN THE TRAIN??? (looks for Trey and feels something wet and heavy on his lap) WHAT THE!!!!!! (sees Trey lying on his lap drooling in sleep) EEEWWWWWEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!! Get off me DUMB-ASS!!!!!!!! (pushes Trey, Trey falls down)

Trey: WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?!!! CANT YOU SEE A PERSON SLEEPING???!!!!!!

Ren: You drooled on me idiot!!!!!! (wipes shit w/ hankie) And besides are you a PERSON?!

Trey: GRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!! (eyes on the hankie)

Ren: What's ...your problem?!

Trey: WHAT'S MY SISTER'S HANKIE DOING W/ YOU????!!!!!!!!

Ren: ? (looks at the hankie) why are you asking!!!!!???? (glares at Trey)

Trey: Tell me, are you screwing w/my sister???!!!!!!

Ren: HELL NO!!!!! WHY SHOULD I SCREW UP W/ AN IMBECILE'S SISTER????!!!!!

Trey: WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN IMBECILE, HOT-HEADED SHARK HEAD!!!!!

Ren/Trey: GGGGRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!

so they fought each other and started to break the train little by little due to their tremendous attacks (you know how wild they fight so it's for u to imagine what will happen to the train)

Ren: CHUUKA-ZANMAI!!!!!!!!! (Trey avoids attack, attack hits the train)

Trey: (sticks tounge out)

Ren: Look behind you...

Trey: (looks behind) Uh-oh.... (train debris fall on Trey but unluckily....)

Train: BOOOMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (exploded)

Ren/Trey including people inside: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!

(at the Asakura residence)

Door: knock knock knock!

Anna: (eyes on the TV) Yo, open d door...

Yo: (ears on the headphone) ...

Anna: Open the door!!!

Yo: ....

Anna: YO OPEN THE DOOR!!!!

Yo: ....

Anna: (throws haru-same on Yo's head)

Yo: Ouch!!!!! Why do you have to do that???!!!! Cant you just simply call me if you wnat something???!!!! (removes headphone)

Manta: She called you a million times...

Door: knock knock knock!

Yo: (stands up) COMING..... (opens the door) Pirika?

Pirika: Is onii-chan here?

Yo: Sorry, he isnt. Come in...

(inside the Asakura residence)

Anna: What will be our problem if he's not coming back yet? It's better this way, no idiots around.

Yo, Manta, Amidamaru, Tamao, Ryuu: ANNA!!

Pirika: I am begging you (bows down) please help me look for my brother.

Yo: Ok, I understand you. Fine we will help you look for your brother... (interrupted)

Anna: In one condition, DONT EVER LET THAT IMBECILE ENTER THIS HOUSE.

Yo: Anna, may I ask you, If I will get lost would you do the same?

Anna: Better you get lost w/ the imbecile too... (walks away) I dont want to hear useless speech anymore...

Yo: ..... Dont mind her Pirika, we will look for Horo Horo.

Telephone: RINGGGGGGGGG!!!

Yo: Ryuu get the phone...

Ryuu: (answers the phone) Hello... what?! Really? So what happened???Ok, ok, I will just tell Yo-sama, yes we will be there... ok, ok, bye. (puts the phone down)

Yo: Who is it?

Ryuu: It is ms.Jun and it is an emergency. Ren is also lost and ms.Jun also needs our help!

Yo: I guess I sense some coincidence in here...

Tamao: Yo-sama dont tell me...

Amidamaru: hontou ni gozaru...

Manta: It is possible...

Anna: Somebody's spying...

Everyone: Anna?? I thought you dont want to hear useless speech anymore?

Anna: Did I say such things?!

Yo: Come out over there! You dont need to hide!!! (slashes the sliding door)

Everyone: Bason???!!!!!!

Bason: I know where is Horo-Horo-sama and Ren-bochama. They have been lost together.

Pirika: Where is nii-chan and Ren???!!!!!

Amidamaru: So my senses are right...

Yo: I sensed it first!

Bason: They are stranded in a an....

(hahahaha!!!! cliff-hanger!!!! dont worry I would add chapter 4 immediately!)

(to Ren and Trey)

Ren: (wakes up) Where..am I... (rubbing nape feeling some pain due to the recent explosion) What the!!! (wkaes up Trey) Hey, imbecile wake up!!!

Trey: (wakes up) Ouch! dont touch me!!! My bones hurts!! (looks around) WHERE THE HECK IS THIS!!!!!

--------------end-------------

please review!!!


	4. Ryuuro

Hisashiburi!!!! Told ya' I'll be back soon. I can't think of anything to type so I am warning you this may still suck. But if you want to know what happen to Horo-kun and Ren-kun (as Sentra-san told me) just continue reading... (please excuse my grammar, I know it sucks) So here's dai-yon-sho (chapter 4)....

REMINDER: This is not yaoi... I know you get annoyed of this stupid reminder but just reminding... thanks also 4 d reviews...  
  
Disclaimer: (gosh! I forgot to write disclaimer this past few chapters) NOTHING IS MINE....

Chapter 4: Ryuuro (if you don't know what ryuuro means, ask the Tao Ren fans)  
  
(to the island)  
  
Horohoro: (stomach growl very loud) I am very hungry!!!! Ren I want to...

Ren: Shut up!!!! Do you think you're the only one hungry here?!!! (creates bonfire)

Horohoro: You're stupid!!! Creating bonfire in the noon??!!!!

Ren: Don't you still get what I am doing?? (gathers wood)

Horohoro: mmm... (thinks..........) nope...

Ren: GRRRRRRRR...... just shut up and help me gather some wood for the bonfire!!!!!

Horohoro: Why are you forcing yourself?

Ren: Force what?

Horohoro: I can see in your face that you cannot go on moving and moving around w/that bleeding injuries but you still keep on forcing yourself, would you cure yourself and take some rest?...

Ren: ??? (turns eyes away from Horohoro) Will you shut up and just gather some more wood?

Horohoro: What is the reason why you want to go home? You want to see someone special aye? (evil grin)

Ren: (blushes madly) What are you talking about???!!! And what do you know about me? Would you just shut up and gather more woods?? (walks away then suddenly collapses)

Horohoro: REN!!!! (runs to Ren) Ren, are you ok?? Ren!!! (picks up Ren) (Ren unconscious)  
  
(at the Asakura residence)  
  
Pirika: What???!!!! Ren-kun is hurt badly?? How about Horo-niichan?

Bason: They are just the same but I guess your brother's case is much better than bochama.

Yo: (sighs) So you don't need to worry Pirika, your brother doesn't got hurt very much...

Pirika: But what about Ren-kun??? He is badly hurt!!!! (Anna looks at Pirika suspiciously)

Yo: ah, yeah, I have forgotten about Ren...

Ryuu: What should we do now? Are we going to that place?

Manta: How do you think can we go to that place when Bason doesn't exactly know their location?

Yo: It is much better if you go w/ Bason, Amidamaru. We will wait here and you find their location so all of us can go there.

Tamao: Can I go w/you? I want also to know how badly Horo-kun got hurt...

Anna: (POV) I guess something's beyond our knowledge's going on here... (looks at Pirika) This person is hiding something... I don't know what is it but I sense strong emotions around here. Nothing bad to think of what I sense but there's something hidden in here... hidden but can be felt... (interrupted)

Yo: Anna! We have been talking to you... what are you thinking about?

Anna: Nothing.

Yo: So what do you think about Bason and Amidamaru going to Horohoro's location?

Anna: Whatever you please... (stands up and walks away) I am going to sleep and no one of you should dare to go in my room...

Yo: ...

Manta: And what's her problem again??

Yo: Don't mind her, I guess she just wanted some privacy...

Ryuu: So what now? Will they go?

Yo: I guess not for now... I think that Ren and Horohoro can manage to free themselves so anything would be fine... (stands up) I will go to sleep too. Tamao, cook something delicious for lunch and after you cook just wake me up (walks away)

Tamao: Hai! Yo-sama... (walks away and goes to the kitchen w/ conchi and ponchi)  
  
(I forgot the dialog for conchi and ponchi! Never mind... they don't have too much to say about the situation anyway...)  
  
(To Anna)  
  
Anna: (sitting on her bed) Same w/ her. Feelings that can't be shown...  
  
_Kagami ni utsuru yokogao ni kimi o kasanete my heart is..._  
  
Anna: Breaking... it is breaking every time I hide it...  
  
_Surinukete yuku Kaze no you ni tsukami kirenai...  
_  
Anna: Why is it you...   
  
_Todoku koto no nai yubisaki hitori ni girishimeteru  
  
Kawasu koto no nai kotoba o yosora no hoshi ni nagashi_

Anna: Mou furi mukanai... I wouldn't hold back.... (the door knocks)

Anna: (stands up getting a bit annoyed) who's that shit...(opens the door) Isn't that I told you no one should... (sighs) Yo... what do you want? (blushes)

Yo: Can I join you inside?

Anna: (sighs) come in...  
  
(Hehehehehehehe... time for some fluff!!!!!! Now you know why Yo wanted to go to 'sleep'...)  
  
(Inside Anna's room)  
  
Anna: (sat down on her bed) What do you want?... (looks at the window)

Yo: Ano... Anna... I – I...

Anna: (sighs) So you don't have any plan to sit down?

Yo: Ah, ok... (sits down on Anna's bed) I – I just... uh, wanted to...

Anna: Come over here! I cant hear you!

Yo: (blushes and goes nearer to Anna) Ah, Anna...I (Anna turned her face to Yo, their faces were very near to each other)

Anna: Tell me Yo...

Yo: ...........Get off your face...

(Hahahahahaha!!!!! Isnt that too close??!!!! Don't worry that's not yet the end)

Anna: (rolled her eyes and moves away her face) Now tell me...

Yo: A-anna... I just... want to tell you that, uh... I, I...

Anna: I what?

Yo: I... I... I lo... (blushes) I...

Anna: You don't need to say that if you are not yet ready... (stands up and walks to the door)

Yo: Where are you going... hey, wait Anna! (follows Anna and finally gone very close to Anna's back)

Yo: Anna wait! (touches Anna's back)

Anna: (faces Yo and again...) ...

Yo: ...(tilted his face and started to get it closer to her face)

Anna: (leaned face too and then you know what will happen but...) (door opens)

Tamao: Anna-sama!!!! Lunch is ready!!! Eh???!!!!! (drops the tray of food) ...

Anna: (pushes Yo out of her) You saw nothing...

Yo: A, Tamao please be silent...

Tamao: A, hai... I wouldn't tell anything to anyone... (runs away)

Anna: (POV) I guess she's hurt...  
  
(back to the island)  
  
Ren: (opens eyes and wakes up but still lying on the ground) What happened?

Horohoro: Ah, so you are awake now... (eating grilled fish) c'mon let's eat! Hey sorry, I used the bonfire for cooking the fish...

Ren: I don't like to eat... (turns back) And besides my purpose of creating the bonfire is to cook.

Horohoro: Are you sure you don't want to eat?

Ren: I know you want to eat mine... go ahead...

Horohoro: C'mon! I know you're very hungry, we haven't ate breakfast yet and besides your injuries wont heal fast if you wont eat properly, my effort of curing you will be useless if you wont eat...

Ren: (twitches) I told you I am not hungry!!!!!!!!!! (stomach growls loud)

Horohoro: Liars go to hell... (stands up and pulls Ren up)

Ren: Let go of me idiot!!!!! I said I don't want to eat!!!!!!!!!

Horohoro: (sighs and let go of Ren) fine then... I wont force you if you don't want to eat... (eats the food left for Ren)

Ren: (closes eyes and goes back to sleep)

Horohoro: (POV) I know what you feel Ren... We are just the same... longing for someone...  
  
(Evening came at the Asakura residence)  
  
Manta: Hey!!!! Everyone!!!!! Look at this!!!!! (points at the television) Very important!!!! It is about the train that exploded this morning as what Bason has told us!!!!!

Ryuu: Eh???? (goes to watch the TV) (Everyone went to watch the TV including Tamao that left the food she is cooking for dinner)

TV: A TRAIN FROM TOKYO HAS EXPLODED THIS 9:35 AM DUE TO SOME EXTREME ACTIVITES INSIDE THE TRAIN ACCORDING TO THE WITNESSES AND TO THE SURVIVORS. THERE ARE AT LEAST 79 PASSENGERS INSIDE AND ONLY 30 WERE RECOVERED. 35 WERE DEAD AND THE OTHERS WERE LOST AND IN AN UNCONFIRMED SITUATION. ACCORDING TO THE WITNESSES, THE MOST WANTED FUGITIVES REN TAO, 14 YEARS OLD, ACCUSED OF ROBBERY AND SHOPLIFTING W/ HOROKEU USUI, 14 YEARS OLD, ACCUSED OF THE SAME CASES CAUSED THE EXPLOSION. IT IS SAID THAT THESE TWO FUGITIVES EXCHANGED ATTACKS INSIDE THE TRAIN, WHICH CAUSED THE TRAIN TO COLLAPSE AND EXPLODE. THESE TWO FUGITIVES ARE STILL IN HUNT BY NOW AND IS STILL ON THE LOSE. IF FOUND JUST PLEASE CALL THIS NUM... (Anna turns off the television)

Manta: Why did you turn off the television?

Anna: We knew that information already. Why should we hear it once more?

Yo: Something smells... (sniffs the air)

Ryuu: Smells like smoke....

Manta: Smells like a chimney...

Amidamaru: Smells like something's burning...

Anna: ...

(Everyone looks at Tamao)

Tamao: A, ahahahahaha.... I guess I had left our 'dinner to be' in the kitchen... ahahahaha.... Gotta go (runs to the kitchen) (kitchen door opens, lots of smoke comes out and Conchi and Ponchi went out coughing and suffocated)

Tamao: Conchi, Ponchi, tell me what's going on in here???!!!

Conchi: (closes the door fastly) (cough) A, (cough) nothing, actually we are just finishing your cooking Tamao-sama...

Ponchi: (cough) that's true Tamao-sama in fact we are helping you.... (cough)

Anna: Trying to help us lost our dinner???!!!!!

Conchi, Ponchi: Uh-oh.... (From the window came Ponchi and Conchi flying out of the house)  
  
(Tamao cooked again and finally everyone ate their dinner )  
  
(later on to Jun)  
  
Jun: (looking at the window) So you have told them Bason...

Bason: Hai, Jun-sama. They said that they would look for bochama.

Jun: (POV) Ren, please come back now... I wouldn't forgive my self if anything bad happens to you...  
  
(to the island, late at night)  
  
Ren: Nee-san! (awakened) (looks around and sees that he is inside a simple cottage made of twigs and leaves from the trees)

Horohoro: (lying down on the ground sleeping then snorts, drooling)

Ren: Such an idiot... (stands up walks down and steps on Horohoro's face)  
  
(Ren sits down near the seashore.)  
  
Ren: (stomach grumble) Shit, I forgot to eat for the whole day... (stands up and looks everywhere if Horohoro has left something for him)

Horohoro: Looking for food?? (standing up, leaning on the tree arms crossed)

Ren: ch, everyone can get hungry...

Horohoro: That's your fault you didn't ate this afternoon and you just slept the whole day. You don't know how hard I made that cottage alone w/out you helping me when you are one of the person that will use that?

Ren: Then why you didn't wake me up?

Horohoro: Because I know you need some rest. You are badly injured and I know that you cant work properly w/out getting enough rest...

Ren: That's stupid...

Horohoro: Then if that's stupid, may I ask you, why I don't have lots of injuries when you have a lot?  
  
---------END----------  
  
Ok, ok... time to say goodbye... I typed too much and it is very nice to cut important scenes, it's for you to find out why Ren got a lot of injuries instead of Horohoro in the next chapter. See ya! And please review...


	5. NANANANANANDA KOITSU!

Ha, I'm here again...­ I still don't know what to type so this may suck again. Anyway, thanks again for the reviews. So here's chap 5. review ‚¨Šè‚¢‚µ‚Ü‚·...

**Reminder:** I know you are tired of this reminder but this for those who don't get it easily. THIS IS NOT YAOI. Got it?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything even the P.C. I'm using...­

**Chapter 5**: NA-NA-NA-NA-NANDA KOITSU????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Sitting around the bonfire eating grilled fish at the cold midnight)

Horohoro: Hard to admit, but I have to thank you for saving me...

(FLASH BACK)

(Ren was about to jump in the window to avoid getting exploded w/ the train)

Horohoro: (buried in the piles of debris) HELP!!!!!!! Im stuck!!!!!!!!

(Ren hears Horo's voice)

Ren: Ch... good for you... (about to jump out)

Somebody: (Just in Ren's mind) Please save him...

Ren: (POV) Dare da kisama wa!!!!!!!!!

Somebody: (seems to be Pirika's voice ringing in Ren's mind) Please save Horo-niichan...

Horohoro: (screams) SOMEBODY HELP!!!!!!!!!!

Ren: (now back to reality) Kuso... (turns back and goes to save Horohoro)

Horohoro: USHIRO NI MIRU!!!!!!!!

Ren: Eh? (looks behind) (burning debris were about to fall on them)

Horohoro: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!

Ren: (Pushes Horohoro out) DOKE BAKA!!!!!!!!!!! (debris fell on Ren)

Horohoro: REN!!!!!!!!!!!

(END OF FLASH BACK)

Ren: You shouldnt thank me, I didnt did that for you...

Horohoro: Nani koto da?

Ren: Would you try to use your head? (pauses) A, yeah, I forgot you dont have one...

Horohoro: NANI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ren: 'Cao Ni De Diao' to iu koto da....

Horohoro: What does that mean?

Ren: Fuck your ass... (stands up) I am tired of getting along with you... (goes back to the cottage)

Horohoro: Easily gets mad... (murmurs) I still dont get it... (pauses and blinks) A!, Hey! You havent finished eating yet!!!!!!!!

(Horohoro hears something form the cottage)

Ren: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Horohoro: (hears Ren's scream) !!!!!!!!????? HEY! What's wrong over there!!!!! (runs to the cottage)

(At the cottage)

Horohoro: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! NA- NA- NANYATTENDAYO KOITSU-RA WA!!!!

Elie: And you two? What are you doing here?!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ren: We are the one asking you!!!!!! What are you bitches doing in here?????!!!!!!!!!!

Sharona: And you called us bitch!!!!!!!!! We entered this cottage first, fucker!!!!!!!

Ren: AND WE MADE THE COTTAGE, KUSO BABA.....

Horohoro: Aherm... look who's talking...

Ren: Shut up... Imbecile...

Horohoro: Try to say that again and I'll blow your ass......

Ren: Imbecile.....

Horohoro: (twitches) That's it... You're breaking my nerves.....

Sally: (sniffs the air) I smell some fight cooking around........ (brings out her weapon, the one that looks like a very big hammer)

And just a minute......

Cottage: BOOM!

Sharona: Look what you have done to the cottage kono baka!!!!!!!!

Ren / Horohoro / Sally: (points to each other) She / He started it!

Lily: (peace sign)

Millie: Excuse me, will you let me speak just a bit?

All: Ok...

Millie: So, where are we going to sleep?

All: O.o............

(So they decided to create a new cottage and started to build a bigger one. they helped each other to create one)

Ren: Did I heard it right that you will have a picnic here? (gathers twigs)

Sharona: So, like to join? (ties down the twigs)

Horohoro: MY PLEASURE MS. SHARONA!!!!!!

Lily: Why did you ask? Arent you having a picnic in here by now?

Ren: (throws the twigs) Do we look like having a picnic????! We are lost in this God-damned island, cant you see it????!!!!!!!!!

Sharona: Lost???? A-hahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!

The whole lily 5: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ren / Horohoro: (blinks) W-what's funny???

Sharona: A-hahaha this is just a-haha an hahahahaha artificial island and is a picnic site ahahahahahaha.............

Horohoro: So....... we arent... lost?

Lily: Definitely.... hahahahahaha.....

Millie: Behind that thick artificial woods were the exit and there you can go back to the city again...

Sally: Yeah, we had a hard time going in here because of the train that exploded near here just this morning.

Ren: A train... exploded? (looks at Horohoro, Horohoro does the ssme)

Millie: It gave too much traffic this afternoon since the road where the train debris fell were in repair so we have to re-route and we came here in midnight...

Sharona: (eyes sparking)

Lily: What's wrong Sharona? Any good idea sparked?

Sharona: (Gathers Liliy5 and whispers to veryone)

Ren / Horohoro: ???????

The whole Lily 5: (evil grin) hehehehehehehehehehehe

Ren / Horohoro: Na-nanda!?

(At the Asakura Residence)

Pirika: (sitting outside, holding the sleeping Kororo in her arms) Nii-chan.......

Somebody: Nemurenai no ka?

Pirika: (turns back) A- Anna-chan.....

Anna: Can I join you? (sits beside Pirika)

Pirika: A, sure.....

Anna: Cant sleep aye?

Pirika: A, hai.... Nii-chan worries me a lot.....

Anna: Horohoro is not the only person you are worrying of.....

Pirika: What do you mean?........ I dont get it?

Anna: Lies will lead your tounge to be cut off....... I know you are worried of him, you wouldnt lose anything anyway if you hide it in fact you will gain something.

Pirika: What, what gain are you talking about? who's the 'him' are you referring to?

Anna: Dont try to imitate me. You woudlnt get him if you will act like I do. Just be true to what you feel. Try to break the ice within you............. (stands up) Hope my words will clear you out....... (walks away going back to her room)

Pirika: A-............................. Anna-chan.......

(leaves from the trees were moving, twigs are swaying)

Pirika: What the..... someone's hiding in here! I sense soemthing not good!

(Inside the house)

Anna: Eh, something bad's going in here!

(Everybody got awakened about that evil sense they felt when suddenly)

Pirika: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!SOMEBODYS TRYING TO.......... (vanished)

Yo: (running to outside) Pirika-chan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(evryones runs outside)

The evil one: Let me borrow first this girl... (holds Pirika's unconcious face) I need something from her for our uses...........

Amidamaru: Pe- Peote - tachi janee ka???!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Peote: Else Correct!

Kanna: Sorry to bother you guys..... we just need something to have fun on.... a-hahaha.....

Mari: Mari tsumanai.............

Yo: You bitch!!! Let go of her!!!!!!!! Amidamaru! Hyoi-gattai!

Kanna: Chotto wa ne.... we are not here to fight. We just need something from you and we got it so we dont have anything else to do in here...

Machi: Besides you are not ready to beat us yet so I guess we will still give you time to practice on dying ahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Opacho: Opacho is very happy, ahahahahahahaha

Peote: So, gotta go now, better luck on beating us next time ahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!! (all of them vanished)

Yo: CHOTTO WA YO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LET GO OF HER!!!!!!!!!! PIRIKA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kororo: (cries)

Anna: (eyes under bangs)

-------------------------- END OF CHAPTER 5------------------------------

So finally finished chapter 5........ I know it sucked....... Please review


End file.
